steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Few Things To Mention (Tao Gems)
Synopsis White Aquamarine, Charoite, and White Diamond go behind the scenes. Plot Green Diamond said, "Ready when you are." "Then let's tango," Silver said, smiling. The frame froze. White Aquamarine held a controller in her hand. "See that? That's obviously Silver trying to seduce Green Diamond," she said. She then fell down. It was revealed that Charoite was carrying White Aquamarine. "Alright," White Diamond said, crossing her arms. She wore black clothing and a red tie for the occasion. "Alright, we're here to talk about a few things. To discuss a few things. First up, Tao Gems is based on Reshiram and Zekrom, hence the pilot designs of White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx. Onyx is based somewhat on shiny Zekrom. It also has base over taoism." Charoite said, "But hey, the creator is stupid as fuck! How would she get such an idea?" White Aquamarine said, "Well, the creator was sick of her inactive fanon, Danger Crystal Gems. If you are unaware of it, it's where Demi-Gem Jayden explores the world with the other Crystal Gems. It was pretty damn bad, so they started thinking up ideas. Eventually, user referred to as Fae gave Enchi the idea to make Tao Gems! The Gems were hard to get, but user Odrey suggested Black Laced Onyx and White Aquamarine, and here we are." "Let's look into the past." White Aquamarine pressed a button on the remote. There was a black laced onyx that had white skin with black stripes, short black-green hair, red eyes, black sleeve-less jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, and cotton shoes. He looked like a regular human if you didn't see the gem on his forehead. This was Black Laced Onyx, representing the yin. There was a white aquamarine that had white skin, blue hair with red stripes, blue eyes, a white-sleeveless jacket, black shirt, silver jeans, and gray tap shoes. Her most noticeable feature was her slightly longer nose. This was White Aquamarine, representing the yang. White Aquamarine turned off the TV. "Hold up!" White Aquamarine said. "That's not me, and that's not my Onyx. He has no black stripes, okay? He has white skin, shaggy black hair, red eyes, black sleeveless jacket and a black long-sleeved shirt below it. Black jeans and black shoes. There's our Onyx!" White Diamond said, "Let me do this one. I know you well. You have no red stripes, obviously! And your skin is white. You have a black jacket with a black shirt with a yellow star on it. Yo, fuck that, black jeans, blue tap shoes. What the fuck is with that nose?" White Aquamarine said, "No shit, Sherlock. That's what I'm wearing right now." White Diamond chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Let's get a bit deeper." White Aquamarine pressed the remote. White Aquamarine rushed to Onyx, preparing to headbutt him straight in his forehead. However, a forcefield was restricting her from attacking Onyx; no, restricting her from moving. "What the heck did you do, Black Laced Onyx?!" White Aquamarine screamed, trying to attack, but did not move at all instead of what she thought she was doing, shattering Black Laced Onyx, burying the shards. But she just guesses that she has to wait a few years more. "Now, why can't Onyx use this all the time? Onyx obviously knew he could use it to fight White Aquamarine the second time? Well, it's because Onyx used it as a spell. He bought it. From who? Well, that's your assumption!" "Also, just for y'all wondering, Lithos Town turned into Lithos City due to several changes to the area, such as buildings and a lot of futuristic things." White Aquamarine turned on the remote. He threw the adz at Yellow Diamond, piercing through her skin. It struck her stomach. "G-Gr-Ga-Gah...!" Yellow Diamond stood up just fine and then walked away. "... ... That was not a good battle. There is NO way you survived that. It is impossible!" Black Laced Onyx looked at his hands. He wanted to say that Yellow Diamond was being cocky, but she wasn't, since Black Laced Onyx could've fallen if he didn't remember balance. "Now, let's see Silver versus Yellow Diamond." Yellow Diamond threw Silver in the air with an attack. She ascended into the air and pummeled Silver so she could land on the ground. There the two Gems lay, White Diamond looking even better than before she fused and White Aquamarine being heavily injured. "How come a fusion of a Diamond and White Aquamarine cannot beat Yellow Diamond, while a singular Gem can? First, Yellow Diamond could have trained immensely. Second, Silver could've been out from the battle." White Diamond pushed White Aquamarine out of the screen and said, "The most important reason, though, was that general assault to a fusion makes it destabilize. Technically, Silver didn't lose to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond probably would've won, though." White Diamond took the remote from White Aquamarine and turned it on. Steve stood still. White Diamond looked at the bush. That's when the Gem appeared. The Gem had pink, long hair and blazing red pupils in her serious eyes. She had brownish-white skin, and she wore her attire in a similar fashion to Yellow Diamond, except that it was pink. Her shoes were a deep black. She was only around the same height as White Diamond. Her gemstone was on her knee. "Who the hell're you?" White Diamond sneered. The Gem chuckled. "You do not know me, sister?" Charoite gasped. "I am Moussaieff Red Diamond, otherwise known as just 'Red Diamond'," Red Diamond told the Gems. White Diamond walked up to Red Diamond. "Who is Moussaieff Red Diamond?" White Diamond said. "Red Diamond is a Gem meant to disable the two Tao Gems. It's based off Kyurem, meant to make sure Reshiram and Zekrom are balanced. Originally, this was a Gem called Calcite who fit Kyurem's color scheme. However, a Diamond would be more practical to control it." "Now, one important thing: Just because me and White Aquamarine are made in the same cluster does not mean I am also a Tao Gem. I'm not suppressed by Moussaieff Red Diamond; all lies. Just to make her feel better." "Last but not least, here's the clip we were showing as preparation." White Diamond turned the screen on. Green Diamond said, "Ready when you are." "Then let's tango," Silver said, smiling. White Aquamarine stood up and said, "Silver is based a lot on a sort of... eh... how do I say it? We'd just be the kind of person to say that." White Diamond kicked White Aquamarine to the air. "Alright, thanks for reading, all. I greatly appreciate it, and I hope you've learned nothing." Category:Enchi's Content